


A New Horizon Awaits (If we are Brave Enough to Reach It)

by Jesus4ever



Series: Of Rings and Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus4ever/pseuds/Jesus4ever
Summary: Cynewen Potter has always been slightly different from others her age. But, she never thought anything of it until an argument between Ron and Hermione drives her to the Room of Requirement to try and escape.





	A New Horizon Awaits (If we are Brave Enough to Reach It)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello, all! I am back with another story. Hopefully, I actually continue this one… and not take another three year long hiatus. Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. This one is going to be a slight personal challenge to myself, as I will try to use only canon characters. We will see how that goes.

Cynewen Potter glanced around her, groaning softly when she heard the all too familiar sound of her friends bickering. As to what they were arguing about, she honestly couldn’t say; she had tuned it out when breakfast had appeared. She guessed it was about something one of them had either said or done, and hoped that they resolved the problem quickly. She tended to be yanked in as a messenger if the arguments weren’t settled soon.  
“Cynthia,” Ron cried with yet another glare at Hermione, “you agree with me, right?”  
Turning to the boy, Cynewen sighed, “I wasn’t paying attention.” She hated not using her real name, but her aunt had given her a journal that had belonged to her mother, explaining that the answers the girl wanted were inside.  
_For some reason,_ Cynewen thought mournfully, _Mum insisted I never use Cynewen in the Wizarding World. I just wish the journal had said why. All I got was ‘You must never use Cynewen, my darling. It is for your own safety.’_  
Ron turned a glare onto her, and Cynewen realized she had tuned him out.  
“What did you say, Ron?” she asked, mostly to be polite.  
“I **said** ,” Ron growled, annoyed, “Hermione doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You agree, right?”  
Cynewen sighed again. It seemed the two had started yet another argument about something to do with the Wizarding World, and she wanted to scream. Why couldn’t they just talk it out civilly?  
“Ron, I’m sorry, but I just remembered that I left my Charms homework in the Common Room,” she said in an attempt to leave before she was dragged into being the messenger yet again.  
_I need a place I can escape. I need a place I can escape. I need a place I can escape._ She mentally chanted once she reached the Room of Requirement, and smiled slightly when a door appeared. Silently, she slipped through, unaware of how much her life was about to change- or of the secrets in her family tree that she was going to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey, everyone. I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long with some of my stories. I’m not dropping them, but I don’t know where I want the story to go. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
